Of Classes & Courtship
by Silent Epiphany
Summary: Duo teaches Heero the art of courtship in order to help him establish a relationship with Relena, but Heero decides to take his new skills elsewhere. Fluffy oneshot; series insert. Warning: shonen-ai content, some Relena-bashing.


"_**Of Classes & Courtship"**_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell.

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, fluff, some Relena-bashing.

**Pairings: **1+2, 2+1

**Summary: **Duo teaches Heero the art of courtship in order to help him establish a relationship with Relena, but Heero decides to take his new skills elsewhere. Oneshot; series insert; short and sweet!

In this fic:

_Emphasis_

_'Thought'_

* * *

Migrating between classes at their temporary high school in the Sanc Kingdom, young Gundam pilots Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were in the midst of an intriguing conversation…

"You should give that Relena chick a chance, Heero," Duo remarked absently. "Y'know, _woo_ her a little."

"Woo?" Heero repeated skeptically, as though Duo had just made the word up on the fly.

"Yeah, woo! You know, wooing? Don't tell me you've never heard of that before."

Heero shook his head. Duo heaved an exasperated sigh.

The pair rounded the corner into their final class period, taking seats in a row near the rear of the lecture hall. Duo sat to Heero's immediate left, as was their routine. Perched in the row in front of them as always, the perpetually elegant Relena Dorlian peered at the Japanese boy she so adored, offering him a sweet smile from over her shoulder.

Heero internally rolled his eyes. He found her insufferable. Intolerable. They barely knew each other, and yet she was enamored with him. No, more than enamored—obsessed. It was peculiar…and rather frightening.

"C'mon man, she's obviously nuts about you!" Duo persisted, having seen her affectionate display.

'_You can say that again,' _Heero added silently.

"All you gotta do is show her you care! A few smooth moves and she's yours for the taking!" the long-haired boy winked suggestively.

For the first time, Heero found he preferred the lecture to Duo's topic of conversation.

...

At the end of the class, students spilled out into the corridor. Duo kept stride with his companion amid the crowd as Relena cut past the pair, softly brushing against the Wing pilot in the process.

"See you tomorrow, Heero," she remarked with another amiable smile, and disappeared into the sea of faces in the busy hallway.

Duo looked to his silent counterpart, grinning like a jackal. "So, you gonna go for it, or what?"

Unbeknownst to Duo, Heero wasn't half as interested in Relena as he was the braided boy wonder strolling casually by his side. Still, it seemed no harm could come of humoring his companion. In fact, he figured he could even stand learn a thing or two that might benefit him in the future. That alone made it worth playing along.

"What do you think she'd like me to do?" the Japanese boy mumbled.

"How should I know? Do I look like a chick to you?" the comment made Duo unconsciously straighten the tie on his school uniform and swat his mischievous braid back into submission as it attempted to swing over his shoulder.

"Put yourself in her position then."

"Can't make _anything_ easy for me, can you? Jeeze!" the American sighed.

'_If Heero were coming onto me, I wouldn't care how he did it,' _Duo mused to himself before quickly dispelling the thought from his mind. It was frivolous. It was stupid. Even more so, it was completely impossible.

Reaching between disheveled bangs, he scrubbed at his forehead anxiously, keeping his amethyst eyes on the pavement passing under his feet as they headed toward the student dormitories. "I don't know, man…walk her to class, make small talk with her, tell her she looks good…you know, that kinda stuff," he produced. "Maybe take her out to a romantic dinner or somethin'."

"Would she…like that?" Heero questioned.

"Yeah!" Duo chirped, "I mean, who doesn't?"

...

The next morning, the pair made their way across campus, dodging other students when necessary, but never straying from one another's company. Duo, ever the animated and chatty creature Heero had grown strangely fond of, was unusually quiet, appearing to be lost in thought. The rare silence between them served as an indirect reminder for the Japanese boy. He discreetly cleared his throat.

"…Nice weather," he murmured.

Duo couldn't resist the urge to blink at him, a bit puzzled by the comment. "Now that you mention it, I guess it is."

A small pause lapsed before the American spoke again.

"You're not your usual gloomy self today," he commented, smirking to his companion. "What's the occasion?"

"I took your advice."

Duo's eyebrows lifted. "Oh? You did, huh?"

Heero nodded. "Wednesday, 1800 hours at Tolentino's downtown."

"Way to go, Heero!" Duo verbally applauded, his steps nearly skipping for a moment. "I knew you had it in ya! So, you need any tips? Advice? Ask me anything-I'm an open book, pal!"

When Heero indulged him further, Duo happily imparted all the wisdom he had to offer on the topic of courtship, becoming so engrossed in the conversation that he didn't notice Heero hadn't left his side until he approached the door to his first course of the day.

"Did you forget that we don't have this class together?"

"Oh…right," the Japanese boy feigned.

"You'd better hurry, or you'll be late! See ya next period, buddy." With a two-fingered wave, the braided figure faded from sight.

...

Back in his usual attire, Duo strolled down a vacant sidewalk, golden crucifix swaying across his chest, black ball cap loosely sitting atop his head.

He couldn't quite put a finger on why it was that he picked that day and time to pass by that specific restaurant; he supposed it was just to check up on his friend, to see if he needed any 'on-the-spot' date advice. At least, that's what he convinced himself the intent was.

It was only 6:15, but knowing Heero, he could have chased her away already. Then again, she was a very persistent girl.

Passing by the establishment as nonchalantly as he could muster, the American snuck a peek inside the glass storefront and caught sight of a well-dressed, lonely looking Heero sitting at a candlelit table for two…by himself.

Something had obviously gone wrong. Without a second thought, Duo ventured in to investigate the mishap.

Sauntering coolly over to the table, the long-haired boy leaned an elbow down on top of the empty chair across from his fellow pilot.

"Where'd she go? Powder her nose?" Duo inquired. That was probably it. Girls were innately high-maintenance creatures, after all; something that Duo never quite understood. Nor did he care to.

He unwittingly perked a brow when Heero shook his head in response to the query.

"…She didn't stand you up, did she?" Duo asked tentatively.

"No."

"So then she's running late."

Heero withheld a frustrated sigh. "No."

"Then what is this? A practice run? Dress rehearsal?"

Heero shook his head once more.

The temperature of Duo's face escalated rapidly; almost as quickly as his ability to speak vanished. Behind sparkling amethyst eyes, Heero could nearly see the wheels as they turned, and all the pieces gradually fell into place.

"So Relena..?" Duo began, trailing off mid-question.

"…wasn't even invited," Heero finished.

"Then this is all…" Duo's voice faded once more, only this time, the unfinished statement was purposeful. If this was for real, and he was to allow himself to believe it—something which he'd only fantasized about in the most private depths of his mind before-then he needed to hear good cause.

And Heero gave it, with only two words.

"…For you."

* * *

~OWARI~

So there you have it: My first posting on FFnet! Yay for finally doing something other than lurking! :D  
This fic is dedicated to my muse for helping me catch this plot bunny, and to StandingOnTheRooftops for helping me fight off bunny-eating plot gators! Thank you both very much!


End file.
